Helados y Besos
by bowlerhatfringe
Summary: Sticky fingers, crumpled napkins, and messy, gelato flavoured kisses. This is what summer is all about. SPAMANO


**Title:** Helados y Besos  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> APH  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Spamano (Spain/Romano)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sticky fingers, crumpled napkins, and messy, gelato flavoured kisses. This is what summer is all about.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> AU, established relationship (FYI: NO BACK STORY WHATSOEVER BECAUSE I FAIL), slash, fluff, swearing, and kinky canoodling.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>2,209  
><strong>Song:<strong>Besos- El Canto del Loco

_a/n: _Just something I really needed to write after nom-noming on DQ ice cream. It's 46 degrees where I am and, holy shizz, it's the hottest day I've ever experienced. D: I think there's going to be a storm…o-oh…I hate storms…  
><em>an2: _I want to write sweet, _sweet_ (yet sexy) Spamano. I-I know I can't write shit with this pairing, b-but I love them so much I want to practice writing them. Forgive me. I've done my OTP shame. (TT_TT) SORRY FOR THIS FAIL FIC!  
><em>a3_: I like fashion a whole lot. Sorry for random brand references planted in here, but I went back and removed most of them. Didn't want to junk up the descriptions too much. I know Lovino totally wears designer clothes, and Brody Jeans + Criminal Damage don't count D: Personally I think Lovino is a fusion of Ralph Lauren/Diesel/G-Star (_or _cardigans, blazers, v-necks, skinnies, and Italian shoes + accessories) while Antonio is more "Oh I'll just put this on ahahahaha~~~*sparkly hearts*". :D I think Antonio would only have designer clothes because of **A)** Lovino forcing him or** B)** Presents from Frisky-France. :D :D _(B-but Antonio would look fucking sexy in G-Star clothing…/IS SHOT)_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Hetalia or the mounds of clothing brands I just mentioned.

* * *

><p>Lovino let his head fall back, eyes squinting as the sun beat down on him harshly from his position on the park bench. It was humid and there wasn't a single trace of wind; an undesirable situation. He tugged grumpily at his black long sleeve v-neck, regretting his choice in clothing. His v-neck clung to his sticky, sweaty torso while his pair of black Criminal Damage skinnies were plastered horribly against his calves and thighs. Lovino's nose scrunched in discomfort, arms crossing childishly across his chest as his bottom lip jutted out.<p>

Fuck, it was hot as hell and here he was, dressed in black and sweating up a storm. B-but, it wasn't his fault, damn it! That stupid tomato bastard of a boyfriend dragged him out from their apartment, _insisting_ they get some gelato. Lovino didn't have the time to change as the Spaniard rang his doorbell, excitedly asking Lovino to accompany him to the nearby park.

W-well, Lovino _could've_ asked Antonio to wait. It wasn't like he would've refused to let Lovino change…It was more so that Lovino didn't _want_ to change into his hip hugging shorts…n-not that he didn't want to wear them because he was self-conscious about his stupidly big thighs or some stupid shit like that. No! I-It was obviously because he didn't need his pervert of a boyfriend checking out his ass or s-something stupid like that! Yeah!

"Ah, _mi amor_, you look so grumpy!" a distinctly male and Spanish voice said, right behind Lovino.

Lovino flailed in surprise, a sputtered "C-Chigi!" following right after. Antonio smiled warmly, leaning down and kissing a slowly pinking cheek. "Here," Antonio said as his arm winded around Lovino to place a semi-melted gelato in front of his face. "Cherry flavoured just like you asked."

"S-stupid! It's going to tilt and drip all over me if you hold it like that!" Lovino said, hands grabbing the Styrofoam cup out of his hands. Antonio chuckled, removing his arm and going around the bench so he could place himself beside the feisty Italian. Lovino definitely did _not_ subtly glance to his left where Antonio planted himself to check out what his boyfriend was wearing. Nope.

But for everyone else's interest, Lovino could easily tell you how _hot_—er, _irritating_ Antonio looked in his cyan v-neck which hugged him in _all_ the right ways; it outlined Antonio's muscles quite nicely. _His khaki shorts aren't that amazing, but, whatever. Antonio still looked good_—

Lovino nearly choked on his own spit, face flushing violently. H-he was not thinking about how _amazing_ his _wonderfully tanned_ boyfriend looked! No!

"Like a tomato!" Antonio suddenly cooed, a calloused finger poking Lovino's redden and puffed out cheek. The poking broke Lovino out of his frustrated thoughts. He shoved at Antonio's shoulder with his own in embarrassment, which only really brought them closer together on the bench.

"D-don't poke my cheek, _bastardo_!" Lovino stuttered as he looked away from Antonio's confused emerald eyes. He shoved his little plastic spoon into his gelato, grumbling to himself about 'stupid handsy boyfriends' and 'no personal space whatsoever'.

After a few moments, a knowing smile crossed Antonio's face when he realized Lovino was making no effort to move away from leaning on Antonio's side. Deciding it was best not to disturb this moment (and subtly shifting into Lovino so they were pressed together more), Antonio began to eat his chocolate gelato.

The air was buzzing with sounds of families around the parks and bicycles bells, even though the bench was far from anyone's eye. There was a brief moment of breeze that made Lovino pause in his eating, looking up from his cup and to the sky. "Ugh, even with a little bit of wind it's still so damn hot."

"Maybe you shouldn't have worn so much black, Lovi." Antonio innocently suggested. Lovino glared at him, but bit his tongue from saying anything harsh.

N-Not that he cared if Antonio was hurt by any remarks made by him. N-Not that he _cared_ about how disappointed Antonio looked sometimes when Lovino grumbled, growled, and cussed.

Lovino had _slowly_ been tuning down his attitude around Antonio ever since they became…an _item_. It meant a lot to Lovino (thought he would _never ever_ admit it) to have his feelings reciprocated, and not have Antonio be some perving bastard who wanted his much thinner, cuter, and more talented twin, Feliciano.

H-he wanted Antonio to stick around. He…he really…

…h-he really loved the stupid bastard…

A thumb near his lips stopped Lovino's musings.

"You have some gelato on your face." Antonio said, voice strangely quiet.

Lovino placed his gelato by his unoccupied side, hand held out expectantly. He didn't notice Antonio's odd voice. "Napkin." He ordered.

Placing his gelato aside, Antonio's hand dug around his pocket, holding out a crumpled napkin. "Here, Lovi~" he smiled. Lovino snatched it and began to wipe at his mouth. His almond eyes widened as he noticed the state of his boyfriend's face. "You have gelato all over you!" the Italian scoffed. "Do you have any other napkins?"

"Ah, no, I forgot to ask for more." Antonio said, looking sheepish. Suddenly his eyes lit up, an excited smile gracing his face and some pink showing on his sun kissed cheeks. "O-oh! Was Lovi going to wipe it off for me?" Antonio jumped up from the bench, effectively surprising Lovino. "I-I'll go get some more napkins and you can help me!"

Lovino harshly pulled Antonio back on the bench by his arm. "No! You look like such a slob right now! That's stupid to go walking around like that!"

"B-but—" Antonio began to protest. It wasn't often Lovino was offering to wipe at Antonio's face in such an intimate, _domesticated_ way. Antonio _loved loved loved_ when Lovino cooked for him, cared for him when he was sick, helped him clean up the house, help clean _him_ in the shower (which lead to more, ahem, _intimate _relations). However, Antonio knew he wouldn't be able to get Lovino to clean his face now. _Damn_. He should've asked for more napkins… "If you let me go over, I'll get some more napkins! What if you need them, not me?" Antonio tried again.

"C'mere." was all that the Italian grumbled. Antonio, frowning in confusion, scooted closer to Lovino.

And without even thinking, _without even thinking of what he was doing_, Lovino licked his thumb and used his other hand to hold Antonio's neck and pull him forward, staring directly at his messy, dessert covered mouth. The pad of his thumb began to wipe at some gelato at the corner of Antonio's lips. "Idiot. You got it all over your mouth." He pulled his thumb away and licked at it to remove the gelato, going back and getting the other corner, a frown tugging at Lovino's lips.

A few more seconds of cleaning and Lovino pulled away, wiping his thumb on the crumpled napkin in his lap. He gave a small laugh and the corners of his lips turned up the _smallest_ fraction. "There. You don't look so silly—" He stopped mid-sentence as he realized Antonio was flushing deeply, eyes wide in _awe_.

"L-Lovino, you…"

Lovino's brain began to mentally play back what just happened. His face began to feel like it was burning, cheeks going a fierce red as he realized _he basically just cleaned Antonio up with his own_ spit_. _

_How gross was that? Antonio must be disgusted with him!_

He flung away from Antonio quickly, as if he was on fire. "I-I didn't do that on purpose, t-tomato bastard! M-my hands m-moved on their own! I—" He grimaced as his hand landed in his forgotten gelato, the melted substance oozing and dripping all over his hand. "L-Look what you made me do—mmf!"

Antonio decided to cut Lovino off with a kiss. Lovino squeaked in surprise, Antonio pulling back only a little bit before he began peppering short, _sweet _kisses at the corner of Lovino's lips, trailing to his cheek and carefully to nip at his ear lobe. Lovino shuddered, _god he loved it when Antonio kissed his ear and if he could just keep doing that_…

Antonio breathed into his ear, whispering endearments in Spanish. Trembling, Lovino nervously gave in to his boyfriend's affections, placing one hand on Antonio's cheek and another on the back of his neck. He tugged at some curls at the base of Antonio's neck, the Spanish man humming happily as he pressed a chaste kiss to the tip of Lovino's nose. Lovino then awkwardly, _ever so slightly_ puckered his lips while looking at Antonio expectantly for a kiss.

He was _not_ going to ask Antonio to kiss him. No.

"You're so beautiful Lovi, so wonderful. _Tú eres el amor__de mi vida_" Antonio said, voice a smidge hoarse. He began to lean down, Lovino shivering in excitement. _God he loved moments like these; like they were the only two that mattered and oh god Antonio made him feel like the most special, most _fucking_ lucky guy on Earth—_

Suddenly Antonio stopped leaning in, an amused expression on his face and his lips quirking into a smile.

"W-what?" Lovino stuttered. _Why did he stop? I-I mean! No! That's good that he stopped! Troubling me so much—_

"_Mi amor_, you got gelato on _mi mejilla_." As if to emphasize, Antonio nuzzled his gelato covered cheek against Lovino's face.

"What the hell!" the Italian shouted, nose scrunching in discomfort as the sweet, sticky cream covered his cheek and some of his lips. Antonio pulled away, arms wrapping around Lovino's waist and all but pulling the boy into his lap. Lovino's hands pushed at Antonio's chest weakly, almond coloured eyes glaring at his Spanish boyfriend. "What was that for?" Lovino growled.

Antonio's eyes darkened ever so slightly and Lovino gulped, hands no longer pushing at Antonio's chest. Instead his fingers curled into the fabric of the shirt. _Antonio was looking so intensely at him… _"A-Antonio?" he said, surprisingly calm.

Antonio licked his lips. "You got some _helados_ on your face." he murmured. "I'll clean it up, Lovi."

Suddenly Antonio's tongue was darting out, lapping at the gelato on Lovino's face. He positively squeaked, squirming in Antonio's lap and clutching harshly at his shirt. His face was going above and beyond its usual red blush as Antonio's tongue swiped across his lips, the Spaniard loving the surprised and turned on expression on his lover's face.

"Antonio!" Lovino gasped, cut off as Antonio took that moment to shove his tongue down his throat. The Italian moaned, reciprocating eagerly. He closed his eyes, feeling one of Antonio's hands unwind itself from his waist and gently brush light brown locks of hair out of the way. His finger brushed against Lovino's infamous curl, the boy positively _withering_ in Antonio's lap, groaning desperately.

Why the _hell_ was Antonio so good at taking his breath away?

Lovino's tongue curled against Antonio's, the latter completely taking dominance and controlling the kiss how _he_ wanted it. Lovino accommodated, head tilting and pressing forward with Antonio whenever _he_ wanted it. Antonio began to ease Lovino's tongue into his own mouth, succesfully luring him. The Spaniard sucked on Lovino's tongue teasingly, the boy shivering with pleasure. Lovino's finger pulled at the curls tightly, causing Antonio to release a groan.

Lovino was so amazing.

Flicking the roof of Lovino's mouth once, Antonio quickly pulled away for much needed air. Lovino gasped, head lolling forward and resting in the crook of Antonio's shoulder. Puffs of heated air escaped his bruised lips, quietly inhaling Antonio's comforting scent. Antonio's head rested on top of Lovino's, his own breath trying to even out.

Lovino could feel his body much hotter than it was before all this…this kissing. He felt more uncomfortable than anything, but Antonio was…really comfortable and he was rubbing Lovino's lower back so _lovingly._

When they both could actually get air in properly, Lovino pulled away from his shoulder, Antonio leaning forward and resting their foreheads together. "I…I think I got all the _helados_ off your face, _mi querido_."

Lovino clenched his eyes shut, embarrassed, flattered, and feeling absolutely _loved_ all at once. "D-don't call me that…" he protested weakly.

Antonio gave an airy chuckle. "But you flush so beautifully when I do~" He pulled away and pecked Lovino's forehead. "You're so red…" Antonio whispered. He brushed his lips against Lovino's, a large smile on his face. "_Te amo_, Lovino. _Te quiero mucho. Siempre estar conmigo_."

Lovino, heart thumping quickly, kissed Antonio back. "T-_Ti amo_." Antonio made a sound of contentment, hugging the Italian boy tightly. Lovino hugged him back, flushing at how love-struck he was acting. "_Non bisogna mai__mi__lasciano in pace."_

And of course, Antonio understood Italian just as good as Lovino understood Spanish. Antonio gave a delighted sigh. "I'll stay by your side, Lovino. Forever."

Lovino nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Ah, this is what summer is about." Antonio smiled. "Love, love, and _more_ love. Oh, an gelato…which we made a mess of." he finished with a hearty chuckle.

"S-shut up." Lovino barely whispered. "You're ruining the moment."

"Okay, mi amor~" Antonio grinned, nuzzling his lover's cheek.

Lovino fought a smile.

…h-he loves Antonio _so_ much.

* * *

><p>WARUUUUGHH. FAIL FIC. WAUUURGHH.<p>

**TRANSLATIONS**

Helados y Besos- Gelato and Kisses  
>Mi amor- my love<br>Bastardo- bastard  
>Tú eres el amor de mi vida- You are the love of my life<br>Mi mejilla- my cheek  
>Helados- Gelato<br>Mi querido- my dear  
>Te amo- I love you<br>Te quiero mucho- I love you so much  
>Siempre estar conmigo- Always be with me<br>Ti amo- I love you  
>Non bisogna mai mi lasciano in pace- Don't ever leave me alone<p>

Sorry if the Spanish and Italian aren't perfect. Although I'm Spanish, I don't know a word of it. I'm only good with English…and a bit of French. :S

-Jankz

P.S: Sorry for bothering, but if you are interested, please do take a look at the poll on my profile. :) :)


End file.
